metrocityrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Drake
Tim Drake is a run-of-the-mill 16 year old. He's also the third person to take on the role of Robin, sidekick to the caped crusader himself, following in the footsteps of Jason Todd and Dick Grayson. Personality Tim has spent much of his personal development striving to fill big shoes and even bigger expectations. As the third Robin he's spent the past four years working to match the reputations of his predecessors as the Caped Crusader's trusty sidekick. He is notably the most intellectual Robin to date, having been brought up in a world of books, computers, and technology rather than Dick's acrobatic childhood and Jason's hard street-upbringing. He's known for his skills of deduction- in fact using them to become Robin, by putting the pieces together to discover the identities of Batman and both of his predecessors. Whereas strength and ease is Dick's trademark and anger Jason's, Tim distinguishes himself as a planner and a thinker. Instead of beating criminals to a pulp to stop whatever criminal activity they're engaged in, Tim prefers to think through the criminal process and take it down completely. He is the Thinking Robin, a trait which has served him well in his time as the Bat's sidekick. A recurring trait in Tim's life has been his uneasiness about filling a role with such history- personal and otherwise- within the BatFamily. He still has insecurities about his ability to fill the role, which remains a driving force in his determination to succeed as Robin. In terms of his public life as Tim Drake, the third Robin has taken a page out of Bruce's book and pasted it into his own. In the years since becoming Robin he has become more closed off in order to keep his new identity secret, keeping his vigilante life even from his own biological family. Other young vigilantes know him only as Robin- which they find sometimes irksome, being as many of them are much more up-front with each other about their civilian identities. His social life as Tim often takes a backseat to his affairs as Robin because of this, and for all his loner-dom he has formed friendships with quite a few of the younger vigilante set. Tim is still very young in the scheme of vigilantes. He's by no means as childlike as he used to be, as he's been training and working under Batman for four years now- but he still retains some of that innocence that vigilantes always seem to lose. He's grown into his role as Robin and it's played a huge role in his maturing as a person as well. History Timothy Jackson Drake was born to Jack and Janet Drake, two upper-class members of the Gotham community, and enjoyed a relatively quiet early life. Things changed when his parents took him to see the famed Flying Graysons, a well-renowned acrobatic act-- on the very same night all but one of the Graysons died in an awful accident before the finale of the show. The accident remained in Tim's mind for years after, finding its way into his dreams more often than not. When he was nine, he saw something that sparked an idea. Batman and Robin were in no way new to Gotham-- but Tim hadn't ever paid enough attention to see the way Robin effortlessly executed incredible acrobatic feats. A little hunting into the life of the remaining Grayson-- the orphaned Dick-- revealed the knowledge that he had been adopted as the ward of wealthy businessman Bruce Wayne. From that point on he paid more and more attention to Batman and Robin; his conclusions were solidified by the concurrent appearance of another vigilante, Nightwing, just as Wayne adopted another orphaned boy by the name of Jason Todd-- Grayson had obviously stepped up to the big leagues, replaced as Robin by Todd. Tim continued quietly following the actions of the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder until news was released of Todd's death. Batman was now without a Robin-- and not dealing well with the grief, if his slipping performance was any indication. Tim decided it was finally time to speak up, and sought out Dick Grayson with his deductions. After finally convincing Dick that Batman needed a Robin- and Dick eventually decided to put in Tim's name for the role. The world had different plans, however, and Tim was thrown into action when the villain Two-Face captured Batman and Nightwing. Bruce agreed to accept Tim as Robin on a trial basis, and set about getting him the proper training. The now fourteen-year-old Tim set to work with the extensive training required to become the Boy Wonder- first with Alfred for basics, then Bruce for more intensive training, then with Dick for the particulars of becoming Robin. During Tim's training, his parents were abducted by the leader of a voodoo cult- his mother killed and his father left paralyzed. For all intents and purposes Tim was now fully primed to step into the shoes of former Robins- trained under Batman's watchful eye, and now essentially orphaned as well. Tim finally got his chance to prove himself in the field soon after. Wit and quickness of intellect dominated over physical combat, but Tim was no less effective as Robin- eventually gaining his place after once again saving Batman. He was given his own suit and became, at last and entirely officially, the newest Robin. He soon learned that he wasn't the only teenage superhero-- not only were there Dick's Titans, but other mini-crusaders like Impulse and Superboy, who he found his first position as leader with as a founding member of Young Justice. The three- along with an ever-growing and ever-changing list of other teenage heroes-- sought the respect of the Justice League, though despite all their best efforts a lot of the time they were seen as creating more messes than solving. Tim, now sixteen, was named the leader of Young Justice, following in the footsteps of Dick before him with the Titans and proving he had the skills to command. Abilities As is BatFamily tradition, Tim doesn't have any extrahuman physical abilities-- just a ready mind and a lot of training. The already quick-witted Tim studied under the Bat himself, giving him an incredible extra edge as a detective. He's known for out-thinking his opponents rather than taking a head-on physical approach like Robins before him have done, but he still has considerable physical, combative, and acrobatic skill, as well as access to Batman gadgetry and weapons. Technology/Paraphernalia Robin Costume For curious minds it's Tim's first Robin costume , the traditional red-black-green. The costume is composed of a reinforced red tunic, a black and yellow cape, green leggings, and a utility belt. Weapons Bo-Staff Tim trained with a bo-staff during his time with Lady Shiva, and has adopted it as his primary weapon. He carries a lightweight collapsable staff that fits in to a special holder on his utility belt. Shurikens In addition to his staff, Robin wields R-shaped shurikens. His utility belt has a special pouch for them, and for the most part he favours them over the slightly more unwieldy Batarangs. Character Relationships tbd Category:Muses